Earth-1938
Earth-1938 (Which is named after the year Superman first appeared), is a reality where many heroes started appearing throughout history. History The Destruction of Krypton In 1938, the planet Krypton had it's core compromised during the civil war between the Kryptonian government and General Zod. Due to the planet's destruction being immenent, scientist Jor-El sent his only child, a boy named Kal-El, and his brother Zor-El's newborn daughter, Kara Zor-El, to Earth. But only Kal made to Earth, where he was raised by Jonathan and Martha Kent under the name Clark, while Kara got lost in the phantom zone. In 1956, Clark moves to the city of Metropolis and becomes the superhero Superman. The Death of Thomas and Martha Wayne In 1939, Bruce Wayne, the son of Thomas and Martha Wayne was born. When he was eight years old, in 1947, his parents were gunned down in front of him by mugger Joe Chill. Angry, Bruce spends the rest of his life as a vigilante, becoming the Batman in 1957. The Catwoman of the Night In 1939, an orphanage found an infant girl who was taken in and given the name Selina Kyle. She grew up a troublemaker, having been traumatized in 1947 when she witnessed the death of Thomas and Martha Wayne. When she first saw the Batman in 1957, she was inspired to become Catwoman. The Crimson Comet's First Thunderstrike In 1940, Jay Garrick is born on a stormy night. He would grow up to be a child prodigy studying science, and also a star athlete. In 1958, he is struck by lightning powered by the Speed Force and becomes the Flash. The Emerald Night In 1940, Green Lantern Corpsman Abin Surr visits the Earth, where he saves a couple, the Scotts, and their newbon son, Alan, from his archenemy Sinestro. After the battle, Abin states his belief that Earth will be at the center of the universe, and Alan will be at the center of the Earth. In 1958, Alan finds Abin Surr has come to the Earth in his dying moments, exposed to radiation from nuclear bomb tests, and gives his ring to Alan, becoming the Green Lantern. The God of Apokolips In 1940, Alexander "Lex" Luthor is born in Smallville to Dr. Lionel Luthor. Growing up he becomes one of Clark Kent's best friends, but upon finding out his friends origin, he becomes hateful because he believed the powers should've been his to kill his hateful father. Growing up he becomes the owner of Lexcorp, and when he fights and kills the New God Darkseid, he absorbs Darkseid's power to become the God of Apokolips, becoming the universe's greatest enemy. The Emerald Archer In 1941, Oliver Queen is born to philanthropist Robert Queen and his wife Moira. In 1954, he and his father are marooned on a deserted island during a fishing trip and isn't found till 1959. Since then, he has become a master archer and the Green Arrow vigilante. The Indestructible Mercenary In 1941, Slade Wilson is born. Growing up a troubled man, he joins the army at 18 in 1959. While in the army, he is apart of a government experiment at super soldiers with the Mirakuru drug. However, it drives him insane and he becomes a deadly mercenary. A Black Canary's First Cry In 1941, Dinah Drake is born. When she was 15, in 1956, she witnessed the murder of her boyfriend Larry Lance. Afterwards, she began training as a matial artist and boxer. In 1959, she became the Black Canary vigilante. The Daughter of Paradise Island In 1941, the Amazonian queen Hippolyta sculpts her daughter Diana out of Clay. In 1959, Diana begins a journey into civilization, becoming the Wonder Woman, bearing armor blessed by the gods. The Legion Superhero In 1941, Jimmy Olsen is born to (). He works as a photographer with Clark Kent and Lois Lane for years until he fuses with a Brainiac Suit in 1966, becoming Brainiac 5. The Once and Future King of the Sea In 1941, the atlantean queen Atlanna traveled to the surface and had an affair with lighthouse worker Tom Curry. Months later, she delivered their son Orin to the surface, to be raised by Tom as Arthur Curry. In 1959, he learns of his origin and becomes the king of Atlantis, and the heroic Aquaman. The Manhunter Cometh/The Roswell Incident In 1947, an incident in Roswell, New Mexico teleported the martian J'onn J'onzz to the Earth. Resolving to be a protector of Earth like he was a protector of Mars till his wait to return home, he has become the Martian Manhunter. The Shadow of the Sea In 1955, a mysterious new villain calling himself the Black Manta has begun a crusade against the surface world. He is a major enemy of the Aquaman legacy for decades to come. The Scarlet Speedster's Lightning Bolt In 1956, Barry Allen is born to Dr. Henry Allen and his wife Nora. In 1967, Barry's mother was murdered and his father framed by the Reverse-Flash. Barry was adopted by Jay Garrick. Barry eventually became a police officer working with crime scene investigations. In 1979, Barry was struck by a speed force powered lightning and became the new Flash. The Last Son of Colu In 1958, the planet Colu was going through an implosion, much like Krypton, between the organic and cybernetic Coluians. A hybrid of organic material and cyber technology, Vril Dox, was launched to Earth to take it over and convert it into a new Colu. However, he was found by scientists and was converted into Brainiac, an arrogant supercomputer that becomes one of the deadliest villains of the Earth. The Last Daughter of Krypton In 1959, during a battle with a Kryptonian monster, a fracture in reality was created by Superman and out of nowhere a starship similar to the one that Clark came to Earth in. He opens it and finds his cousin Kara, who is still a baby! Feeling responsible, Clark takes her to his parents until a plan can be made. During this time, Clark's old friend Lana Lang was visiting and decided to adopt the baby, naming her Linda Lang. In 1969, Linda debuts as Clark's sidekick Powergirl, before becoming Power Woman in 1977. Lantern, Parallax, Spectre In 1959, Hal Jordan is born the youngest son of Martin Jordan and Jessica Jordan. When he was a child, his father died testing a new plane before his eyes. This eventually lead him to become an air force pilot that would test the planes of Ferris Aircraft. Hal eventually becomes the new Green Lantern in 1977. Foundation of the Justice League In 1960, the alien conqueror known as Starro attacked Metropolis, using it's spawn to force humanity into it's thrall. The Martian Manhunter recruited Superman, Batman, Catwoman, Flash, Green Lantern, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Wonder Woman, and Aquaman to fight the menace. When the tyrant was defeated, the team was chistened the Justice League. The Clown Prince of Crime In 1961, Batman Battles against a master thief called the Red Hood at ACE Chemicals. During the battle, the Red Hood accidentally falls into a vat of chemicals. When he comes out, he is transformed into the psychotic Joker, Batman's greatest enemy. The Fate of the Gods In 1965, Wonder Woman (Diana) was battling against mad god Ares, when he used a magic spell to create a duplicate of Diana, as an infant. Deciding to raise the girl as an amazon and a human, she gives to her the name Donna Troy. Donna grows up to become the Wonder Girl before settling into becoming Troia at 18 years old, in 1983. Cupid's Archery In 1966, Oliver Queen and Dinah Drake get married after years of dating. The Lantern of Will and Rage In 1968, Guy Gardner is born to Roland and Peggy Gardner. Because of his father's abuse and his brother Mace being a shining star in the family, Guy grew up a juvenile delinquent. However, Mace was a police officer and got him straightened out, even repairing his relationship with his father. In 1986, Hal was briefly unable to use the powr ring, so Guy stepped up and became Green Lantern whenever Hal couldn't answer the call. The Ice Queen In 1968, Tora Olafsdottir is born. However, a childhood trauma has caused her to reress the memories of her family. Since she is a metahuman with ice powers, she chooses to become Ice. The Son of the Mercenary In 1969, Grant Wilson is born to Slade Wilson and his wife Adeline. Growing up, he wishes to redeem his father as a hero, so he becomes the vigilante Ravager. The Daughter of the Arrow In 1969, Mallory Queen is born to Oliver Queen and Dinah Drake. Growing up she proved to be an expert in both of her parents style of combat. But feeling she needs to make her own legacy, she becomes the White Canary. Wedding of the Century In 1970, Clark Kent, at age 32, marries the love of his life Lois Lane. This event was attended by every hero that has appeared up to this point. Under the Sea In 1971, Arthur Curry marries the atlantean sorceress Mera. The Soldier In 1971, John Stewart is born in Detroit, Michigan. Growing up, he joined the Marine Corps, before retiring to become an architect. At age 25 in 1996, he was chosen to uphold the title of Green Lantern. The Girl with Wings In 1971, Kendra Saunders is born to Michael Saunders and Trina Saunders. When she was 18, in 1989, she had committed suicide. However, she was resurrected by the spirit of Shayera Thal, a Thanagarian Warrior Princess. When she returned to life, she became the Hawkgirl, before eventually becoming Hawkwoman. The Bat and the Cat In 1972, Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle are married after years of an on again, off again romance. The Daughter of Superman In 1972, Lucy Kent, the daughter of Clark Kent and Lois Lane, is born. Growing up with powers similar to her father, she was able to become Supergirl in 1982, before becoming Superwoman in 1990. The Amazon Wedding In 1973, Diana marries Steve Trevor and becomes the newest queen of Themyscira. The Son of the Ocean In 1973, Arthur "AJ" Curry Junior is born to Arthur Curry and Mera. He grows up to be aqualad in 1983, before becoming the new Aquaman in 1991. The Queen of the Sea In 1973, a newborn baby girl is found in Atlantis by Arthur Curry. He decides to give to her Dr. Vulko, a lifelong friend, to raise as his daughter. He names the girl Tula, who quickly becomes the hero Aquagirl in 1983. In 1991, she becomes Aquawoman. The Son of Superman In 1974, Jonathan Kent, the son of Clark Kent and Lois Lane, is born. Growing up with powers similar to his father, he was able to become the new Superboy in 1984, before becoming the new Superman in 1992, allowing his father the free time to finally buy the Daily Planet. The Son of Batman In 1974, Tallant Wayne, the son of Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle, is born. Growing up, he trains to become the newest Batman. At first he starts off as Robin in 1984, before becoming the newest Batman in 1992. The Daughter of Wonder Woman In 1975, Hippolyta "Lyta" Trevor is born to Diana and Steve Trevor. She grows up as her mother's sidekick, the Wonder Girl, before becoming her own hero called the Fury. The Daughter of Batman In 1976, Helena Wayne, daughter of Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle, is born. Growing up, she is trained to become the newest defender of Gotham. At firsts, she starts out as Batgirl, before becoming the Huntress to set up her own legacy. The Devil of Assassins In 1978, Ra's Al Ghul, a former teacher of Bruce Wayne who has become one of his greatest villains, has killed Bruce's wife Selina and left with her body an invitation to meet with him. Bruce angrily storms his castle in Spain, but was overpowered by the guards. When Bruce came to, Ra's offered to him a compromise: If both enter the Lazarus Pit, only one will come out. Believing it's the only way to defeat his wife's killer, Bruce accepts the challenge and enters the waters with him. Minutes later, Bruce came out of the waters, now immortal. The Son of the Night In 1980, Richard "Dick" Grayson is born to John and Mary Grayson, acrobats of Haley's Circus. After his parents were murdered during a performance by Tony Zucco after the owner of the Circus refused to pay protection money in 1988, Bruce Wayne saw so many similarities between himself and the orphan, and took him in as a son, raising him to become Robin before he grows up to become Nightwing in 1998, at the age of 18. The Princess of Another World In 1980, princess Koriand'r is born to King Myand'r and Queen Luand'r, the youngest of Princess Komand'r and Prince Ryand'r. But Komand'r was jealous of her little sister and exiled her to Earth. She chose to become the hero Starfire. The Animal of Man In 1980, Garfield Logan is born, however, he was left at an orphanage run by Dr. Niles Caulder, who raised the boy like he was his own son. In 1988, Garfield witnessed a battle between Martian Manhunter and Sinestro. There was an accident, and Garfield needed a blood transfusion of the rare O-Negative Blood. The Martian Manhunter managed to save the boys life, but he became a shapeshifter. Deciding to become Beast Boy, he is J'onn's sidekick for years before growing up into the Changeling. The End of the World In 1980, the demon Trigon creates a daughter with Angela Roth. Given the name Raven, the child is destined to bring about an age where Trigon will rule all of existance. But in 1990, she runs away from home and decides to be a hero to one day stop her father. The Metal Man In 1980, Victor Stone is born to Dr. Silas and Elinore Stone. When his mother died at a young age, his father threw himself into his work as a scientist. Vic tried everything to get his father's affection, becoming an athlete, but all this did was put a wedge in their bond. When Vic suffered an accident that took his legs, his father used a mysterious cube to turn his son into the superhero Cyborg. The Lightning Rod In 1986, Barry Allen marries his longtime sweetheart Iris West. The Fastest Of Them All In 1986, Wally West is born to Rudy and Mary West, making him the nephew of Iris West-Allen, the wife of Barry Allen. When he was 10, in 1996, he was exposed to a similar accident to his uncle, becoming the Kid Flash. Eventually, he grew up to become the Flash. Krypton and Colu In 1987, Linda Lang and Jimmy Olsen are married. Although Brainiac tries to stop it, Superman is able to save his cousin's happiest day. Fire and Ice In 1988, Guy Gardner and Tora Olafsdottir become married. The Eye in the Sky In 1989, Barbara Gordon is born to Jim Gordon and his wife Sarah. She grew up fascinated with Batman, eventually making a costume for herself. She starts out as Batgirl, before she meets Bruce Wayne and becomes Batwoman. The Wedding of Wills In 1989, Hal Jordan marries his longtime girlfriend Carol Ferris. The event was attended by several heroes (Disguised as civilians) and regular civilians. The Speed of a Heartbeat In 1989, Theodore "Teddy" Allen is born to Barry Allen and Iris West-Allen. Born with the powers of his father and cousin, he quickly became the newest Kid Flash in 1999, before becoming the newest Flash in 2007. The Wedding of Donna Troy In 1990, Donna Troy marries Terry Long, her teacher. However, the marriage did not last long since in 1999, they had divorced and Terry had died in a car crash in 2003. The Frozen Heir In 1990, Jesse Gardner is born to Guy Gardner and Tora Olafsdottir. Growing up with his mother's ice powers, he decides to call himself Captain Cold, to honor the redeemed thief, Leonard Snart, AKA Captain Cold. The Sapphire Princess In 1991, Jessica Jordan is born to Hal Jordan and Carol Ferris-Jordan. She grows up to be the first human Star Sapphire in 2011. The Son of Colu and Krypton In 1992, Michael Olsen, the son of Jimmy Olsen and Linda Lang, is born. Growing up he developed multiple powers. He decides to become Power Man in 2013. He is currently dating Lex Luthor's estranged daughter Alexis. The Crimson Archer In 1993, Roy Harper is born to Roy Harper, Sr. and his wife Dawn Harper. Roy's expertise in archery and his teenage years as a troublemaker, he eventually became the sidekick of the Green Arrow, Speedy. But his mistakes as a drug addict and an alcoholic forced him to quit, until he returned as a hero after the birth of his daughter Lian in 2014, becoming the Red Arrow to clean himself up for his daughter. The Girl From Another World In 1993, M'gann M'orzz, the niece of J'onn J'onzz, has been teleported to the Earth in a manner similar to her uncle. Deciding to join him as a hero, she becomes Miss Martian. The Blight of El In 1993, the US Government starts work on a clone of a Kryptonian. Using the DNA of Clark Kent, they create a successful clone. However, he escapes in 2003 and is found by Linda Lang, who calls him, "Kon-El," which translates to the Blight on the House of El. However, he thinks that it's his name and introduces himself to her as that. He is found by Clark and Jon, and when they see that he's a clone of Clark, they take him into the family, giving to him the human name Conner Kent. He becomes a hero calling himself Superboy, but in 2011, he becomes the newest Superman. The Son of Many Nations In 1994, Connor Hawke is born to Moonday Hawke and who is heavily believed to be Oliver Queen. Regardless, Oliver feels it is his job to raise the boy when he learns of him, eventually training him to be the new Green Arrow in 2012. The Scream Queen In 1994, Laurel Lance is born to Quentin Lance and Donna Lance. Growing up, she finds herself idolizing the Black Canary, eventually meeting Dinah Drake herself. In 2012, her sister Sarah is murdered, inspiring Laurel to become the new Black Canary. The Chosen One In 1994, Kyle Rayner is born to Aaron Rayner and Maura Rayner. Growing up a fan of superheroes, he eventually became a graphic artist, working on comic books. During a deal for a new comic book in 2016, he is chosen to become the new Green Lantern. He has begun dating Soranik Natu, the daughter of Sinestro who has joined the Green Lantern Corps. The Son of Donna Troy In 1995, Robert Long, the son of Donna Troy and Terry Long, is born. Born with the powers of his mother, he goes on to become the hero Wondrous Man in 2016. The Daughter of Gods In 1996, Cassie Sandsmark is born to Helena Sandsmark and Zeus. Growing up, she meets Diana, becoming a close friend, eventually becoming Wonder Girl in 2006 due to her demigod status. In 2014 she becomes the new Wonder Woman. Apprentice of the Sea In 1996, a newborn infant is found by Arthur Curry as an orphan. Deciding to give the child the name Garth, he raises the boy as his son. Garth proves to be adept at atlantean magic, so Arthur trains him to be the next Aquaman. But Garth decides to be his own hero, the Tempest. The Prodigy Ward In 1996, Tim Drake is born to Jack Drake and Janet Drake. Growing up a fan of Batman, he figures out that Dick Grayson is Nightwing, and then figures out that Bruce Wayne is Batman. He proves himself an athlete and genius and becomes the new Robin after his parents were murdered in 2006. In 2014, Tim grows up to become the Red Robin. It didn't take him long to date Cassie. The New King and Queen In 1998, AJ Curry and Tula have married in a glorious celebration which had united the seven kingdoms of Atlantis into one after millennia of fighting. In 2000, their son Arthur Curry III is born, but he chose to not be a hero, preferring to study to be a worthy king. Wedding of the New Millennia In 2000, John Stewart and Kendra Saunders become married. In 2002, their son Rex is born. The Merc and the Banshee In 2001, Mallory Queen and Grant Wilson marry. Deathstroke even attends to mend his relationship with his son. A year later, their son Robert is born. The Bride of the Bat Ever since he became immortal, Bruce Wayne has had an intimate relationship with Talia Al Ghul, the daughter of Ra's Al Ghul. In 2004, the couple had finally gotten married. Marriage of Generations In 2005, Tallant Wayne marries his longtime girlfriend Lyta Trevor and Jon Kent marries Helena Wayne alongside them in a double wedding. In 2007, their son Jason Wayne and Thomas Kent is born together. Trigon's arrival In 2005, Trigon has arrived on Earth and has begun his invasion. When all hope seemed lost, Raven had suddenly converted her dark magic into holy magic and had expelled her father back to his dimension. After this, she and Garfield had gotten married. In 2009, their daughter Wendy is born. Ibn Al Xuffash In 2006, Damian Wayne is born to Bruce Wayne and Talia Al Ghul. It was at this point that Talia's hidden plan came to fruition: She fled the states with Damian to the Himalayas to become the heir of her father. Bruce battles her and an adult clone of Damian called Heretic and returns home with his son. Damian grows up to become the newest Robin in 2016. The Wedding of Two Worlds In 2007, Dick Grayson and Koriand'r are married. In 2010, their daughter Mar'i Grayson is born. About Time In 2012, Wally West finally gets married. He marries his longtime girlfriend Linda Park. He marries her on December 21st, and thought at the time that if the world was going to end, he'd want to do it as husband and wife. In 2015, the couple has twins Jai and Iris. The Harpoon Wedding In 2014, Garth had decided to marry his girlfriend, the amnesiac Dolphin. During the final moments of the wedding, Dolphin had learnt that she is pregnant. Although they got married regardless, it became known as a harpoon wedding. The Unlikely Marriage In 2015, Teddy Allen marries Meloni Thawne, a distant cousin of Eobard Thawne, the Reverse Flash, after saving her from her psychotic cousin. A year later, their son Bart Allen would be born. Epilogue In 2572, Clark Kent, Bruce Wayne, and Diana, now at old age, take in the view of the galaxy, now protected by their descendants and the descendants of their friends. Category:Realities Category:Created by Spencerdude95